The passing of a flexible guide called “a guide wire” into the different natural conduits of the human body such as those present in the digestive, hepato-pancreatic, urinary, genital, respiratory, cardiovascular systems is generally necessary for introducing therapeutic instruments (“medical devices”) up to the site to be treated. The guide should therefore go through the different conduits with an increasingly reduced width up to the site to be treated. In all these conduits, obstacles may be present preventing proper navigation of the guide and not allowing easy access to said site to be treated. The obstacles may be of different natures, either natural or not, and be formed, for example by the sinuous anatomy of the conduit, or be due to the presence of tumors, calculi, foreign bodies, or further to the presence of folds in the mucosa. In order to navigate in these sinuous and/or obstructed conduits, or to circumvent these obstacles, present guides are provided with a flexible end. Indeed, when the guide is confronted with one of these obstacles, it may be diverted and come to impact or touch the walls of the natural conduit which may cause an injury (edema) and/or with a deterioration of the guide making the continuation of the navigation more difficult. Further, the dimensions of the guide, in particular those of its distal end, opposite to the therapist, should allow navigation of the guide in very narrow conduits, the diameter of which decreases gradually as the guide progresses in the natural routes to be explored.
Solutions have been proposed in the different documents of the state of the art such as the “Loop Tip Wire Guide” described in document WO 2006/039217.
However, the solutions currently present do not allow total resolution of these technical difficulties and therefore do not satisfy the therapists.